In the Moment
by Jael K
Summary: Leonard Snart is not a cuddler. So how did he get himself in this position? (Prompt: CaptainCanary and cuddling.)


Author's Note: A little something for Pir8grl. Prompt: CaptainCanary and cuddling. This one isn't based in any particular reality I've established. (So far.)

* * *

Leonard Snart is not a cuddler.

The very idea is just…no. He doesn't like letting people within arm's reach, let alone touching them. Even in the very few relationships he's allowed himself, touch has been a rare occurrence, something reserved for sex and other such…demonstrations…not just the day-to-day occasions of life.

But…there's an assassin wrapped around him right now.

And she's snoring, lightly. Her golden hair has fallen across his face, and her warm breath is tickling the hinge of his jaw. Her legs are tangled with his, and her right arm has been thrown around him, even as her left arm pillows her head.

Len's frozen-no pun intended, for once. He's simply not sure what to do, whether to pull away or crack a joke and wake her up or pretend nothing's going on. Whichever's the least likely to get him perforated, he supposes.

He doesn't feel quite like he's thinking clearly. Especially since this…well…

It actually feels _good_.

They'd both been so damned tired after the mission they'd been on that they'd fallen into the lone mattress in the safehouse with barely a murmur, each gravitating to their own side without so much as word. They're grownups, and they've been working together for more than a year now, since Rip picked them up for his damn-fool crusade—through the quest to eliminate Savage, the debacle at the Vanishing Point, the rescue of Rip's wife and son and the death of the tyrant in question. And then onward, dealing with the Justice Society of America, the changes they'd wrought in time, and the new mission to keep things on track.

It's not like Leonard and Mick aren't still working together. But they're part of a team now, as weird as that might seem, and although they've worked their way back from some of their issues, it's not just each other they work with anymore. Raymond and Mick make an oddly good team, and Mick also seems fond of Amaya Jiwe, the Justice Society member known as Vixen. And Leonard and Sara gravitate together, more than with another else, and they make a _damned_ good team.

But…Leonard didn't expect to wake up like this.

He takes a shallow breath, trying not to disturb Sara, but she murmurs in her sleep, burying her face against his neck even more. Her arm tightens around him, and Leonard wheezes a little, feeling an unexpected smile touching his lips. Almost against his will, he brings his own left arm up and around her, resting his hand on the small of her back, inhaling the scent that's simply Sara, something faint, crisp and fresh mingled with clean sweat and the flannel of the sheets on which they're lying.

His first impulse is to pull her closer, but…well, his body has not been unaware of her closeness, and he's attracted, he's been attracted for a long time. Since they got on the ship, really, although it's grown and matured and crystalized over the past year or so.

He'd nearly said something, once, back after they'd rescued the others from the Vanishing Point, but then Raymond and Mick had nearly died in the explosion, and Sara had found out about her sister, and it'd been a headlong rush to kill Savage and save Miranda and Jonas and then there'd been the Justice Society and….

And he just…hadn't. And he still hadn't, even as they'd grown together, working together and playing cards and sparring and going on missions and…

And now. Now. Now, here he was, entwined with Sara Lance in bed in one of his old safehouses, cuddling for fuck's sake, and actually….

And actually….

Pretty damned contented with it.

Leonard closes his eyes, taking another deep breath, telling himself to relax, telling all of himself to relax, whether certain portions of anatomy want to or not. Once he's sure he's in control (more or less), he does allow himself to pull her infinitesimally closer, resting his cheek on her hair, closing his eyes again and drifting…

He doesn't know how long it's been when he wakes. All he knows is that the first thing he sees is a pair of blue eyes looking up at him, and the first thing he feels is…

Crap.

He starts to pull away, but they're entangled pretty well, and Sara seems ill-inclined to let go of him, even as she eyes him with an arched eyebrow.

"Comfy?" she asks pointedly. As well she might, considering that they're thoroughly entangled now, his arms wrapped around her and hers around him, bodies pressing against each other, legs intertwined. Sort of impressive, considering they'd fallen asleep at opposite end of the beds, honest they had.

Leonard has kept his cool under any number of strange situations. It's failing him here.

"I woke up like this," he blurts out. "With you…ah. Sort of wrapped around me. Earlier. I didn't want to…to wake you up, so I just went back to sleep. And…"

The "and" is sort of obvious. They couldn't get much closer if they tried.

Sara makes a thoughtful noise…then puts her head down again, against his chest, her arms tightening around him, not pulling away.

"Thank you," she murmurs. "For letting me…snuggle. Been a long time."

"Is that what this is?" Leonard stares at the very faint light coming from underneath the blackout drapes at the opposite end of the room. He doesn't think he's ever really "snuggled." He sort of likes it, with Sara, at least.

He'd like it more, though, if he had some idea what Sara was thinking. If she's was trying to figure out where her nearest knife is or if she's anywhere near as contented as he is. She seems to be, but….

"Mmmhmmm. At the moment."

Is her tone just a little amused? "At the moment?

"It's snuggling," she clarifies, pressing a little closer. Holy hell. He draws in a breath and tightens his arms again, involuntarily. "At the moment."

He's missing something. "And after the moment?"

"Leonard?" There's definitely amusement in her tone, but it's getting a little hard to breathe.

"Sara?" he manages, looking down into blue eyes.

"I think you can figure it out."


End file.
